1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a display device having the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate that may have decreased defects.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display substrate of a display device includes a plurality of conductive lines, a plurality of switching elements, and a plurality of pixel electrodes.
The conductive lines, switching elements, and pixel electrodes may be formed through a plurality of thin film deposition and photolithography processes. Each photolithography process typically includes an exposure process, a development process, a stripping process, an etching process, etc.
Light is irradiated through a photo mask onto a photoresist film in the exposure process. The exposure process may require an expensive exposing device and the photo mask. Thus, manufacturing cost and time may be increased.
Therefore, a display substrate manufacturing method that uses fewer exposure processes has been developed. However, when using fewer exposure processes, the photoresist film may be irregularly developed to change the thickness of the photoresist film and to form an undercut under the photoresist film. Thus, yield of the display substrate may decrease.